KND: C4
by DC2030
Summary: Not all Operatives stay to walk into a chamber or flee at 13.


**My brains kind of fried from my trip...this will have an impact in KNDGE.**

* * *

**KND Moon Base; Years Ago**

"_So what? You're leaving…just like that?" A ten year old boy with dark hair, the number '2030' on his left sleeve, and bags under his eyes, asked his friend stoically. _

"_I'm through twenty-thirty…I'm through…" a ten year old girl with shoulder length red hair said as she packed various 2x4 explosives into a back pack. "I'm done trying…"_

"_Your done trying? Trying what? To be the best? I thought you stopped trying to when Numbuh 362 beat you in hand to hand combat training in Arctic." The boy slowly shook his head. "Come on C4…what's really going on?"_

_The girl slowly spun around, casting the boy a murderous glare. "What's going on? Open your eyes twenty-thirty. They don't want you, me, Josh, Vana or Stevie…we aren't comrades in arms, there is no equality…we're freaks to them!" The girl formed a fist and slammed a metal desk, denting it slightly. _

"_I'm well aware of that C4, we all are-" _

"_Enough with the code numbuhs Nolan!" the girl yelled, cutting off the boy. "We have names! I think it be okay if we used them once in a while!" The girl spun around and resumed packing. _

"_So you're just walking away…away from everything?" The boy asked coldly. "You know…I never thought fitting in was the point of the Kids Next Door…I always thought it was about doing the right thing…" The boy lowered his head. _

_The girl continued to pack, silently gritting her teeth. "If I recall…it was during Arctic that we became friends…you, me, Josh, Thomas, John…" The boy let out a low laugh. "But we weren't always like that… It was only after we got stuck as teammates for a training exercise…the rock wall…"_

_The girl pulled a yellow safety helmet with her code Numbuh, C4, on it. She stared at the helmet as the boy continued to reminisce. "You wanted to beat Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Abby, all of them…but we kept dragging you down. You had the opportunity to reach the top first. But instead you climbed back down to help two of your teammates whose lines had snapped…"_

_The boy smiled slightly. "You gave up trying to be the best to help out a cartographer and a locksmith…you didn't do it to fit in…you did it because it was the right thing to do…"_

_The girl looked up to the metal ceiling and sighed. "You're not changing my mind…"_

"_I know…I don't have good people skills." _

_The girl zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The boy stepped aside as she walked towards the door of the walk-in broom closet. As she approached the door, she stuck out her hand to grasp the handle, only to find that she was still holding the safety helmet. "Here" she stated firmly, throwing the helmet over her shoulder. The boy caught the helmet. "See you later locksmith." The girl said lowly before pulling the handle and exiting the room._

_The boy looked down to the helmet in his hands. It was the helmet she wore the day they faced the rock wall. The helmet where she obtained her code Numbuh. "See you later C4-... See you later Carol."_

**Quahog Graveyard: Present Day**

A teenage girl with a red hair and a backpack walked up the hill. She approached a graffiti covered tombstone. The graffiti had covered the tombstone; the grass hadn't been mowed in what appeared to be weeks.

Barely able to make out the words inscribed into the tombstone, the girl sighed. "I'm not sure you're even buried here or not…sorry for not being in touch for so long… you weren't the only one who'd found out about the GKND nor were you Numbuh Infinity's only field operative."

The girl set down her backpack and pulled the zipper. "You won't believe the trouble I went through to get this…" She reached into the bag and pulled out a dulled yellow safety helmet with the designation 'C2030'. She set the helmet atop the tombstone and sighed. She flung her backpack on turned away. "I guess I won't be seeing you later locksmith…"

She walked down the hill, her phone ringing. She fished the phone out of her pocket and hit the answer button. She brought the phone to her ear. "And here I thought I was done working for you Infinity."

"_Your humor is amusing Carol. I have another assignment for you."_

"Of course." The girl, Carol, frowned. "Now what suicide mission do you have in mind for me now?"

"_I need you to look into a fallen star in Canada…"_


End file.
